Curse
Chapter One 1748 I grew up with my mother. We live in this small village called Witchville, a village surrounded by myths. I would look out the window just to see the fog. It's very dark in here. No wonder why people rarely go out in the night. Another reason is, they frighten us. Why? Because of my mother. The villagers would say that my mother's a very evil, powerful witch. And even her only daughter frightened her. Nobody would come close to her. No one would pass by our hut. Nobody. Just no one. I would see her at midnight doing witchcrafts. She would bring out scary and ugly voodoos and pinch needles into those. She would always see me peek at her room. And she would stop doing those and lullaby me to sleep. But after a few hours, I would wake up in the middle of the night just to see if she's still there. But no. I never saw her sleep at her own bed. Worst is, I never saw her sleep with me at my bed. I always set out in the middle of the night to search for her. I never did find her. Never. Once, I saw my mother curse someone to death. I learned that my mother could curse anyone. Starting from that day on, the villagers would always play nice to her. They would smile at her. But they really just were afraid. I did not know she could do those things. I never hugged her. Not even once. I was afraid I will die. I was more terrified if I'm a witch too. I would think of that. Always. Maybe being a witch could be passed on for generations. Maybe it will be passed to me. Sometimes being a daughter of a witch could be hard. In my seventeen years, I never had a friend. Not a single one. Everytime I try to make friends they would scream. Always. I had lived the seventeen years of my life without a friend. Just like my mother. I never knew how my mother became a witch. It was just mysterious. When I was a kid I thought she ate a crocodile. That's the history of my mother on how she became a witch. That's what I made up. Just for me not to be scared that I might have been a witch. I was walking down the creepy, narrow and broken road of Witchville when I heard footsteps just behind me. I thought I was imagining things because no one would come close to me. The whole village know me. Well... In a bad way. "Hey!" He says. "Don't look back." I whisper to myself. "Are you a witch?" He asks. Why would he ask that? I kept walking until I heard a knife chieved. I started to look back and there he is...with a knife. Everybody wants to kill me. Just like what they did with my mother. Once, they tempt to burn our small hut until my mother cursed them. They all died just a few days after. I started to grab the knife but I can't. He's too strong. He staked the knife directly at my heart. I was gonna die. I was gonna die. I was gonna die. I looked right in his eye and heard the first scream of terror. I cursed him. He became a wolf. I cursed someone. I cursed someone. All my life I never wanted to be like my mother. And this happened. This is my new birth. I'm now immortal. Which means I could never die. My birthday is now December 6, 1748. I ran away so I won't get caught. When I went back to my house, my mother was there. She was actually waiting for me That was the first time I saw her waiting for me. "I love you." She says. I freaked out. She never said that to me. Never. Her color started to become blue and that's when I knew she's dying. My mother's dying. My mother is dying. "No! Mommy!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. That's when my life changed. The police got me and drove me to somewhere. All I know is that I'm out of town. Not in Witchville anymore. They blindfolded me, tied my arms and feet and covered my mouth. I think it was for the good. So I could never hurt anyone again. No one. I do not want to hear the second scream of terror that I made. Some police kicked be in the spinal column. "Wakey! Wakey! Get up! For the rest of your lives you are going to be locked up here." He says. I obeyed. They removed all the things they put into me. I was in this moving bed. They injected fourteen syringe to me. It made me sleep for eighteen days. I woke up with a cellmate behind me. No. I can't hear it again. Never. I don't want to. "What's your name?" He asks. I tie my hands around my feet. My face on top of my legs. "You don't need to know." I tell the wall. "Okay. Why were you here?" He asks. "Why are you here?" I ask the wall. "You don't answer my questions." He says. "Then better don't ask." I tell the wall. I looked around the room and there were one window. Just one door with a very small opening. Just right to fit a tray. Somebody knocks and I was hoping that it would be letting us out. Instead it was just some sqeaky tray that has lunch in it. I looked at my cellmate and he looks like a thirty year old man. "They always feed me with the same food everyday. Carbonara." My cellmate says. "Quick. Don't waste much time. We need to shower." He really knows what he's doing. "Why are you here?" I asks. "I'm a thief. To raise my family." He says. "You? "I...I... I killed someone." I told him half of my story. I didn't tell him I'm a witch. "Can you kill me?" He asks. I looked straight in his blue eyes. "Why?" I asks. "I would never get out of here which means I'm worthless." He says. No. I can't hear it again. Maybe I can curse him to be a better person. Maybe. His story is touching. I want to help him. And I will. I tried to do it but... Again I heard it. The second scream of terror I made. The police rushes right into our room. They did it again. They blindfolded, tied my arms and feet and covered my mouth with some cloth. I killed a father. I killed a father. I killed somebody again who was friendly with me. Everytime I try to help people it wouldn't turn out right. Being a witch, I could only curse people. Cursing is my thing. I learned that my way of cursing wouldn't turn out right. I'm horrible, terrifying, frightening and a monster. I'm a monster. They took me to another room and when they removed my blindfold, there wasn't any windows now. And a smaller opening for trays. I am worst. Will I ever had a new cellmate? No. I shouldn't have another cellmate. I will kill him. 1749 Thirty-nine days has passed but I'm still alone. Everyday would get injections and I would feel pain. They tried so many times to kill me. Sometimes there would be random bullets flying everywhere in my room and it would hit me. But I'm indestructable. I'm immortal. Chapter Two